Kissy Kisses
by Rhe Muliya Young SHL
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot story of SasuHina Kissing. Berkisah tentang ciuman-ciuman manis sampai yang hot dari SasuHina, sejak masa kanak-kanak hingga dewasa. Judul fic ini terinspirasi dari fic 'Kissy Kiss by Qial'
1. Chapter 1

Kissy Kisses, A SasuHina Fanfiction

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters

Warning : AU, OOC, lime, Typos, etc.

.

.

#Kissy Kisses Part 1: We're neighbourhood#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

"Tok..tok...tok!"

Suara pintu kediaman Uchiha di ketuk oleh seseorang.

"Iya, sebentar" sang nyonya Uchiha bernama Mikoto pun membuka pintunya.

"Permisi" sapa seorang wanita seumuran Mikoto yang menggandeng anak gadis kecil.

"Mari silahkan masuk" ajak Mikoto dengan ramah.

Mereka pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hitomi dan ini putriku Hyuuga Hinata, kami tetangga baru yang tinggal disamping rumah ini" Hitomi memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal tante" ucap Hinata malu-malu

"Oh iya, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Mikoto" Mikoto dan Hitomi saling berjabat tangan.

"Hinata-chan kamu cantik sekali" lanjut Mikoto sambil mengelus surai indigo gadis berusia 3 tahun itu, Hinata yang masih menggenggam barbie-nya pun merona mendapatkan perlakuan itu.

"Nah, Mikoto-san ini ada buah tangan, kami baru saja pindah dari Suna, kemarin" ucap Hitomi sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan.

"Aduh Hitomi-san jadi merepotkan anda" ucap Mikoto seraya menerima bungkusan dari Hitomi

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Hitomi seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Tadi aku membuat coktail, kalian coba ya, biar aku ambilkan dulu" ucap Mikoto seraya bangkit dari sofa menuju dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mikoto datang membawa beberapa gelas coktail bersama seorang anak lelaki yang masih menggenggam mainan robotnya.

"Silahkan diminum" ucap Mikoto setelah meletakkan gelas dimeja.

"Terimakasih Mikoto-san" ucap Hitomi.

"Iya, eh Hinata-chan perkenalkan ini anak bungsu tante namanya Sasuke, Sasuke perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Mikoto pada Sasuke yang dari yadi masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aku Sasuke" ucap Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata salam kenal" ucap Hinata seraya menjabat tangan Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Nah Sasuke, ajak Hinata main bersama" perintah Mikoto pada Sasuke.

Hinata memandang ibunya, dan Hitomi pun mengangguk tanda ia mengizinkan Hinata

"Ayo" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata menuju ke ruang keluarga.

Hinata dan Sasuke duduk bersimpuh dengan mainan yang berserakan diantara mereka.

"Kau orang baru ya disini?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan

"Iya, aku pindah dari Suna dan belum memiliki teman" jawab Hinata

"Kalau begitu aku teman pertamamu kan" ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, semoga kita bisa berteman baik" Hinata pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Oh iya, mau berkenalan dengan temanku?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Uhm" Hinata mengangguk kecil

"Ini dia temanku, namanya Optimus Prime" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan robot kesayangannya

"Hai optimus prime aku Hinata, mau aku kenalkan dengan temanku?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang optimus prime.

Sasuke menggerakkan kepala optimus prime anggar mengangguk, Sasuke memandang Hinata dan mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Optimus, ini Barbie sahabatku" Hinata menunjukkan boneka barbie kesayangannya.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan optimus prime, Hinata juga menggerakkan tangan Barbie, sehingga kini Optimus prime dan Barbie saling berjabat tangan. Mereka berdua pun tersenyum gembira.

"Hinata ayo main" ajak Sasuke

"Ayo" jawab Hinata

.

.

Barbie sedang bermain di rumahnya bersama dengan domba Shaun the Sheepnya, Hinata menggerakkan Barbie yang sedang mengelus-elus Shaun.

"Domba Shaun, makanlah rumput yang banyak, biar cepat gemuk" Hinata mendubber suara Barbie seraya terus menggerakkan tangan Barbie dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang Shaun.

Ditengah-tengah ketenangan sang Barbie, tiba-tiba muncul dinosaurus tyrex yang digerakkan Sasuke.

"Ruuuuooooaaaarrrrrr...Hahahahaha" Sasuke mendubber suara rex

"Ahhhh" teriak Barbie terkejut dengan kedatangan rex

"Hahaha, aku akan menghancurkan tempat ini dan memakanmu" ancam rex

Kemudian rex menghancurkan rumah Barbie, setelah itu hendak menggenggam tubuh Barbie

"Hahahaha" tawa rex membahana

"Ahhh...tolong selamatkan akuuuu" teriak Barbie histeris.

"Jreng-jreng-jreng" tangan kiri Sasuke memunculkan sosok pahlawan optimus prime

"Tenanglah Barbie aku akan menolongmu" ucap Optimus

"Berjuanglah Optimus prime" Barbie menyemangati

Sasuke menggerakkan Optimus dan rex untuk bertarung

"Ahhh" dan rex pun ambruk

"Pergilah dari sini dan jangan ganggu Barbie lagi" perintah Optimus, rex pun beranjak pergi.

"Barbie kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Optimus

"Iya, terimakasih Optimus pahlawanku" ucap Barbie kemudian mengecup bibir Optimus prime.

Sasuke kaget saat tiba-tiba Hinata menggerakkan Barbie mencium Optimus.

"Hinata?"

"Iya Sasuke-kun"

"Kenapa kau mencium Optimus?" tanya Sasuke

"Karena Optimus telah menyelamatkan Barbie" jawab Hinata

"Oh begitu!" Sasuke mengangguk mengerti

Kemudian Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata dan mencium bibir Hinata

"CHUP"

"Ini balasan dari Optimus prime untuk Barbie" jawab Sasuke enteng, sedang Hinata jangan ditanya pasti dia blushing tingkat akut.

.

.

Part 1 Ends

.

.

What do u think guys ?

Gimme ur comments or critics, key!

I'v written for 7 chapters, If I get Reviewer at least 5 people, I'll update as soon as possible...

Mind to Read n Review please?

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi,I'm back, I wish Happy Birtday for Hinata-sama. I hope NaruHina will end up on marriage...

My special thanks to:

jump-an, ran, , gece, suzu aizawa kim, herlin-chan, Name Mamoka, Xharllote, map of sweet, chibi beary, Dewi Natalia, Jolie Luv, Lily Purple Lily, Anne Garbo, and AA Jebug DEPAPEPE Partners.

Who supporting me to update this new chap...

.

.

Please enjoy this one!

.

.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters

Warning : AU, OOC, lime, Typos, etc.

.

.

#Kissy Kisses Part 2 : We're in the Kindergarten#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

"Anak-anak sekarang buka bekal masing-masing, jangan lupa sebelum makan baca do'a dulu"perintah Rin-sensei guru TK-Konoha.

"Iya sensei" murid-murid pun menjawab dengan serempak

Dan mereka pun membuka bekal masing-masing.

"Dobe, kau bawa bekal apa?" tanya Sasuke pada anak pirang disamping kirinya. Sasuke berharap kalau Naruto bawa bekal, jadi dia bisa joinnan, soalnya dia tidak membawa bekal sama sekali.

"Aku gak bawa bekal nih" jawab Naruto dengan wajah nelangsanya, karena ia pun kelaparan.

"Dasar!" Sasuke nyesel berharap pada Naruto.

"Eh tenang! Aku mau minta bekal sama Sakura-chan aja" ucap Naruto sambil berlari menuju meja Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas, dia pun menoleh pada seseorang yang ada disamping kanannya, ternyata orang itu adalah Hinata yang sedang mengulum lolipop rasa jeruk.

"Oi Hinata, kau bawa bekal apa?" tanya Sasuke

Hinata melepas kuluman lolipopnya "Hinata cuma bawa lolipop Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata dengan bibir dan lidah yang berubah warna menjadi keoranye-an.

"Aku mau!" ucap Sasuke agak menuntut.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, Hinata cuma bawa satu" Hinata berkata sembari melumuri bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang sekit basah.

Mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca dan

"Hwaaaa...kamu pelit..." Sasuke nangis dengan manjanya

"Aduh Sasuke-kun jangan menangis, nih Hinata kasih lolipopnya" Hinata menyerahkan lolipopnya yang tinggal setengah kepada Sasuke.

"Sini" Sasuke yang menghentikan tangis palsunya langsung menyerobot lolipop jeruk itu dan mengulumnya tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Yaaahhh lolipopnya udah abis" Sasuke manyun sambil melihat Hinata disampingnya.

Hinata yang tahu maksud Sasuke pun langsung berujar

"Maaf ya Sasuke-kun lolipopnya kan udah abis, Hinata nggak punya lagi" Hinata berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu bohong!" sergah Sasuke sambil memicingkan matanya

"Eh, Hinata nggak bohong" bela Hinata

"Itu, disitu masih ada lolipopnya" Sasuke menunjuk bibir oranye Hinata.

"Eh, itu, iya, Sasuke-kun mau minta ini?" tanya Hinata gugup

"Iya, sini" dalam sekejap Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata dan mengulum bibir Hinata.

.

.

Part 2 Ends

.

.

What do u think guys?

Gimme ur comments or critics, key!

Read n Review please?

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Minna, I'm back again... Hontou ni gomennasai, If my story is **too short** and there is so **many vulgar words**. This fict is safe in T-rate and **not for kids**. Again, this fict is oneshot or we call it **drabble** collection, so each parts is **unrelated**. And for the plot, **there is no serious conflict** just fluffy story.

Anyway, there is Itachi x Temari here, I hope you like it.

Reader : Oi, jangan sok bule deh!

Rhe : Gomen... Author pengen ngebangun chiri khas author nieh nyahaha...

.

.

Please enjoy this one!

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters.

Warning : AU, OOC, lime, Typos, etc.

.

.

#Kissy Kisses Part 3 : We're in the Park#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

"CHUP..CHUP..CHUP" Itachi dan Temari berciuman mesra ditaman, sampai mereka lupa kalau disamping mereka terdapat anak dibawah umur.

"Baka-Aniki! Kau ini ngapain?" Sasuke yang baru berumur 7 tahun menginterupsi mereka.

Itachi dan Temari terlonjak dan sadar saat itu juga.

"Eh, Sasuke" Itachi menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ka-kami la-lagi..."

"Ciuman" Temari melanjutkan kalimat Itachi yang tersendat

"Aku juga mau" pinta Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya

"Kalau mau ciuman harus cari pacar dulu donk" Itachi ngajarin yang nggak bener.

"Dimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Itu lihat, disana ada beberapa anak perempuan yang lagi main, ajak aja salah satu dari mereka menjadi pacarmu" Temari pun tambah ngajarin yang nggak bener.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk Temari, kemudian pergi menghampiri mereka.

Kini Temari dan Itachi lega tuh bocah udah pergi, jadi mereka lanjut lagi deh make outnya. Dasar!

Sasuke mengamati 4 orang anak perempuan berambut coklat, pink, pirang dan merah sedang main lompat tali. Sejenak kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangan kearah dimana seorang gadis imut berambut indigo sedang duduk dan bermain ayunan sendirian. Sasuke tertegun melihatnya.

Gadis itu bernama Hinata. Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali main bersama temannya tapi ia tidak memiliki pasangan, jadi ia memilih untuk main ayunan saja sambil melamun.

"Oi!" Hinata terlonjak kala ada suara cowok tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, dilihatnya pria berambut emo dan bermata onyx berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ka-kamu me-memanggilku?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata

"Iya, ayo ikut aku!" ajak Sasuke

"Ka-kamu si-siapa?" Hinata takut dengan orang asing macam Sasuke.

"Panggil aku Sasuke, ayo donk ikut aku" Sasuke memaksa.

"I-iya deh" dengan ragu Hinata pun mengikuti Sasuke

"Kita mau ngapain Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata, saat mereka berdua telah duduk dibangku taman.

"Kamu jadi pacarku!" perintah Sasuke pada gadis yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya.

"Pa-pacar?" Hinata yang masih kecil dan polos tidak mengenal pacaran sama sekali.

"Ayo kita ciuman!" ajak Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ci-ciuman! Aku nggak mau ah Sasuke-san" Hinata takut dicium orang asing, apalagi cowok.

"Pokoknya aku mau cium kamu!" Sasuke merajuk.

"Aku nggak mau" Hinata tetep teguh dengan pendiriannya

"Ish, ciuman enggak!" bentak Sasuke

"..." Hinata pun terdiam ketakutan, padahal cowok itu kan baru dikenalnya, kok udah berani membentak-bentak.

Karena kesal, Sasuke pun menarik kedua pundak Hinata mendekat kearahnya, kemudian mendekatkan bibir mungil Hinata ke bibirnya.

"Sasuke-san ka-hmmmmpppfhfh" kalimat Hinata tertahan karena ciuman Sasuke dibibirnya.

1

2

3

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dengan Hinata

"Ah ternyata ciuman sama kamu enak ya!" celetuk Sasuke dengan polosnya

"..." tak ada respon dari Hinata

"Besok kita ciuman lagi deh, oh ya siapa namamu?" Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk dengan bibir yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba

"Hwaaaa...kamu jahaaaattt" Hinata menangis sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang bengong dan bingung, saat gadis itu menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Eh kamu yang bikin Hinata-chan nangis ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat bernama Tenten menghampiri Sasuke sambil membawa Hinata yang masih terisak.

"Dianya aja yang cengeng" sergah Sasuke

"Kamu apa'in Hinata-chan, ha?" tanya Tenten garang

"Aku cuma mencium dia kok" Sasuke menjawab dengan watadosnya.

"APAAAA!"

.

.

.

Sasuke pun menghampiri kakanya Itachi sambil memegangi pipinya,

"Oi, kamu kenapa ototou kok lemes gitu?" tanya Itachi

"Nggak apa-apa" jawab Sasuke datar dan sok tegar

"Eh! Pipimu kenapa?" tanya Itachi lagi

"HWAAAAAAA...HIKSSS...HIKSSSS" tiba-tiba Sasuke menangis kejer sambil memeluk Itachi dengan manja. Hilang sudah image cool yang tadi ia bangun.

"Ada masalah apa ototou?" tanya Itachi seraya mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"Hiks, tadi aku ketemu gadis, hiks, lalu aku hiks, mencium dia hiks, terus dia nangis hiks, terus aku hiks, dipukul sama temennya hwaaa, hiks, hiks" cerita Sasuke sambil sesengukkan.

Itachi merasa bersalah karena udah ngajarin Sasuke buat nyium cewek.

"Sudahlah Ototou, besok jangan nyium cewek lagi, kalau kau sudah besar seperti ku baru boleh" nasehat Itachi.

"Kalau aku sudah besar, aku nggak kena marah lagi kan?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai memberhentikan tangisnya.

"Iya" jawab Itachi seraya tersenyum lembut. Sasuke pun berhenti menangis, dan digantikan dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Baka-aniki ternyata ciuman itu enak banget ya" Sasuke curhat

"Emang tadi kamu nyium siapa?" tanya Itachi penasaran

"Kalo nggak salah namanya Hinata" Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat

"Hinata? kayaknya aku kenal deh" Itachi memasang pose berfikir

"Pokoknya besok kalau aku udah besar kaya aniki, aku mau nyium Hinata lagi" janji Sasuke

Itachi hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan adiknya.

(Gini nih akibat didikan sesat Itachi)

.

.

Part 3 Ends

.

.

What do u think guys?

Gimme ur comments or critics, key!

Read n Review

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : (Sigh) I knew I'm not good enough. But I gotta get up and try and try to be a good author minna, I won't stop cuz I really love SasuHina. Here is the new chap! I should remind you that each chapter is **not related****.** By the way, I would like to congratulate the event 100 Love Story For SasuHina... Thanks to the authors for making those amazing ficts...

.

.

Enough babbling , Please enjoy this one!

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters. This scene inspired by Korean Action Movie-Volcano High School.

Warning : AU, very OOC, lime, Typos, plot too fast, violence (maybe), etc.

.

.

#Kissy Kisses Part 4 : We're Elementary Students#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang bos preman yang hobinya makan pecel tanpa bayar dan kerjaannya memalak siswa-siswi inosen di Konoha Elementary School. Memiliki dua kaki tangan bernama Gaara si merah dan Naruto si pirang. Setiap hari Sasuke memerintahkan dua orang bawahannya itu untuk mencari mangsa di sudut-sudut sekolah atau ruangan-ruangan kosong yang jarang mendapat pengamatan dari para staff sekolah.

Hari ini seperti biasa, Naruto dan Gaara beroperasi dibelakang sekolah mengincar target yang akan menjadi korban mereka kesekian kalinya. Biasanya langganan mereka adalah para kutu buku, anak-anak cupu, atau junior mereka yang masih ingusan.

Benar saja, kali ini mata Naruto dan Gaara tertuju pada Chojuro Momochi, siswa kelas 4 yang memakai kacamata tebal dan selalu membawa setumpuk buku bacaan kemanapun ia pergi. Naruto mulai menjalankan aksinya dan menghampiri anak malang itu.

"Oi kemari kau!" dengan memasang wajah premannya Naruto merangkul pundak juniornya yang bergetar ketakutan, hingga bubu-buku yang dibawanya berjatuhan dilantai. Ia pun membimbing mangsanya kearah Gaara.

Si merah alias Gaara, menarik kerah seragam bocah bergigi runcing itu dan mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar hingga punggungnya membentur tembok. Chojuro ketakutan dan mulai berkeringat dingin kala mata jade Gaara yang tanpa alis melotot bagaikan harimau yang hendak menerkam mangsanya.

Masih menghimpit Chojuro ke tembok, Gaara berbisik tepat di dekat telinga Chojuro "Hey little fella! Kau tahu kan kewajibannmu hari ini apa?".

Dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa Chojuro merogoh saku celananya, "A-aku ha-hanya bi-bisa memberikan i-ini" ia memberikan-you know what-lah kepada Gaara.

Naruto pun dengan sigap merebut beberapa buah uang logam dari tangan Chojuro "Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau memberi kami tiga ratus perak, ini kurang bodoh!" makian Naruto membahana disana, sedangkan Chojuro terlihat hendak menangis "M-ma-af t-tapi a-aku ti-tidak pu-punya u-uang lagi".

"Cih! Gaara hajar dia, jangan beri ampun!" mendengar perintah Naruto, Gaara pun mengepalkan tinjunya hendak menghantam wajah inosen bocah keturunan Kirigakure itu.

Namun, seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal menginterupsi kegiatan mereka "Oi kalian, beraninya hanya pada kutu buku, kalau berani lawan aku!" orang itu berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Seketika itu tangan Naruto mengepal erat, "Kau beraninya menantang kami! Jangan sok heroic, pulanglah dan sembunyi saja diketiak ibumu!" ejek Naruto dengan pandangannya yang terkesan meremehkan.

"BUAGH!" tanpa basa-basi orang itu langsung menendang perut Naruto yang bahkan belum sempat menyiapkan kuda-kuda, hingga tersungkur ditanah.

"Uh, sekarang giliranmu merah!" Ia sempat menyeringai, dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama si merah Gaara menyusul temannya si pirang Naruto, tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tanah. "AKH!" mereka berdua mengerang kesakitan.

"Beritahu pada bosmu, jangan pernah meremehkan Hyuuga!" orang itu berucap sambil berlalu dari sana. Chojuro yang telah bebas dari kungkungan para preman dengan terburu-buru mengejarnya sembari berseru "t-terimakasih, no-nona".

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke si bos sedang enak-enakan makan di warung pecel sambil menunggu setoran dari anak buahnya, dan dia pun menyeringai lebar kala melihat dua orang itu telah tiba menghampirinya.

"Serahkan jatah hari ini!" Sasuke berkacak pinggang sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya meminta apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya.

"Ma-ma'f bos, hari ini kami tidak dapat jatah" Gaara berujar sembari memegangi pipinya yang membiru.

"Ck! Jangan banyak alasan, serahkan atau mati!" Sambil menggebrak meja, Sasuke melotot menampakkan mata onyx kelamnya, tanda ia sedang dalam mode marah. Membuat Naruto dan Gaara mau tak mau meneguk ludah berkali-kali.

Tak mau ambil resiko di hajar bosnya, Kali ini Naruto ikut berbicara sembari memegang perutnya yang nyeri "Ampun b-bos, ada seseorang yang menghalangi operasi kita hari ini".

Sasuke mengamati dua anak buahnya yang babak belur, dia tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Dua orang kepercayaannya yang telah berlatih ilmu kanuraga dengannya berhasil dihajar oleh oranglain. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Pupil mata Sasuke berubah merah dan naluri bertempurnya telah terbangun.

Gaara tak kuasa menjawab, dia hanya menunduk, merasa malu dengan bosnya, dan akhirnya Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke "I-itu Hyu-hyuuga".

"Hyuuga?" Sasuke lantas teringat seniornya yang berada satu tingkat diatasnya, seorang pria berambut coklat yang pernah menjadi rivalnya dulu. Sontak aura Sasuke dipenuhi awan gelap dengan kilat yang menyambar-nyambar.

Kali ini kemarahan Sasuke sudah mencapai puncaknya. Dengan dendam yang sudah membara dan naluri bertempurnya yang tengah siap, Sasuke berniat menghabisi pria bernama Neji itu. "Akan keberitahu siapa yang berkuasa di sekolah ini".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilapangan, terlihat sekelompok siswa kelas 6 sedang bermain basket, dikelilingi penonton yang antusias menonton pertandingan antara tim GuyPoetra yang dipimpin oleh Neji vs Dog the Conquerer yang dipimpin oleh Kiba, mereka dua tim basket andalan Konoha Elementary School.

Dengan menyingsingkan lengan baju seragamnya, Sasuke melangkah hendak menghampiri Neji yang telah berani-beraninya menghajar bawahannya, dan menghambat pergerakan operasinya.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi Gaara menahannya "Bos, bukan dia yang menghajar kami!" Sasuke pun terbengong, "lalu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Itu" dengan mantap Gaara menunjuk segerombol cheerleaders, jari telunjuk Gaara tepat mengacung kearah gadis cantik berambut indigo sepinggang.

Awan hitam kelam diringi sambaran kilat yang sedari tadi bertengger di sekitar Sasuke kini hilang tergantikan dengan awan putih nan fluffy dihiasi pelangi yang bersinar serta puluhan merpati yang mengepakkan sayapnya ke atas langit biru disekitarnya.

Mulut Sasuke yang menganga dihiasi dengan senyuman, dan onyxnya mengkilat-kilat memandangi gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata siswi nomor satu di klub Karate, tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Hal ini menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha tengah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke pun tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dalam fantasinya, Sasuke yang matanya berbentuk hati berwarna pink terlihat sedang memajukan bibirnya menciumi bibir Hinata yang terlihat memakai gaun nan sexy dan memiliki sayap putih bagai malaikat. Dengan background taman bunga dan air terjun, ditambah backsound lagunya Boys like girls-love drunk berdendang di sana-sini, membuat Sasuke makin larut tenggelam dalam imajinasinya.

Si pirang dan si merah terbengong-bengong pada kelakuan bosnya itu. Gaara menatap Naruto seolah meminta penjelasan atas perubahan sikap Sasuke, Naruto yang tidak tahu menahu hanya menggelengkan kepala durennya sembari mengangkat bahunya sebagai balasan.

Dengan raut muka khawatir Naruto mencoba menyadarkan bosnya yang sampai saat ini pandangan matanya belum teralih dari Hinata, "Bos kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Namun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke adalah "Aww, Kawaii!".

.

.

.

.

PART 4 ENDS

.

.

.

Wold u mind to read n review please?

Arigatou gozaimashita

.

.

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Hahaha... I'm really sorry there wasn't kiss in the previous chap. Maybe next time I guarantee there will be hot kiss (It's not a promise though). Well, I realize that Chojuro is a Hozigaki not Momochi (It's not important though). That was all of my bad, forgive me everyone.

Okay, Please enjoy this one!

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters

Warning : AU, very OOC, rush, Typos, Hinata's POV, etc.

.

.

#Kissy Kisses Part 5: We Made A Pinkie Promise#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

Tuhan, tubuh dan tulangku serasa remuk dan hancur berkeping-keping. Mataku ibarat boklam lampu yang sudah tinggal 5 _watt_, bahkan sudah nyaris tertutup saat aku masih menaiki tangga tadi. Yang aku inginkan sekarang hanyalah tidur di kasurku yang empuk sambil memeluk bantal _fluffy_ warna _orange_ kesayanganku.

Ku buka pintu kamarku yang memang jarang terkunci. Aku sangat bersyukur melihat ranjang yang seolah-olah melambai-lambai kearah aku, memohon untuk ditiduri. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke ranjang berseprai _violet_ bermotif bunga _lavender_, kesukaanku. Ah! terimakasih Tuhan, sungguh tidak ada hal yang paling indah selain merebahkan tubuh di ranjang ini.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku mencari-cari bantal kesayanganku, sungguh aku tidak bisa terpejam tanpanya. Saat tangan mungilku menjelajah di sekitar kasur, aku menemukan benda asing yang tergeletak dikasurku, itu, tubuh manusia.

_Geez_! Tanpa perlu mengeceknya pun aku tahu siapa pemilik tubuh itu. Ya, dia itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, anak dari bibi Mikoto, teman ayah sekaligus tetangga sebelah rumahku. Dan perlu digaris bawahi, bahwa dia laki-laki.

Kenapa aku tidak kaget?

Sederhana saja, aku dan Sasuke tumbuh bersama dan bersahabat sejak kecil, selalu bersama dimanapun, dimana saja, tak terkecuali saat dikamar mandi. Kami bermain bersama, belajar di sekolah yang sama, makan bersama, minum bersama, mandi bersama, dan, tidur bersama sejak kecil.

Jadi, aku sudah tidak heran kalau malam ini dia tidur seranjang bersama denganku, lagi. Aku tidak merasa khawatir, meskipun aku dan dia kini sudah beranjak remaja, sama-sama kelas 1 SMP.

Pernah aku memohon agar ia tidur dikamarnya sendiri, dengan entengnya ia menjawab 'aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa bantalmu' dia mau tidur dikamarnya kalau ada bantal _orange_ milikku. Tentu saja dengan berat hati akhirnya aku mengalah dan merelakannya tidur bersamaku, sudah kubilang kan aku harus tidur dengan bantalku itu.

Dengan pelan aku menarik sedikit bantal _orange_-ku dari tindihan kepalanya, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membangunkannya, _HELL NO_! Yang aku inginkan hanya meletakkan kepalaku diatas bantal _fluffy_ itu, sedikit berbagi dengan kepalanya.

Oh tidak! Kurasa ia terusik, ranjangku berdecit karena pergerakan tubuh Sasuke diatasnya. Aku merasakan lengannya memeluk tubuhku dari samping, dan ia pun mendaratkan kepalanya di pundakku. _Just great_! Ia pun melakukan kebiasannya saat kami tidur bersama. Entahlah aku tak mau ambil pusing lagi, aku sudah sangat-sangat lelah, aku pun memejamkan mataku dan segera hanyut ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa aku sadari, di pintu kamarku, ayah dan bibi Mikoto mengamati kami dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, seperti biasa setelah bangun dan mencuci muka, aku turun ke dapur untuk meminum segelas air putih. Sasuke? Aku meninggalkan Sasuke di tempat tidur, aku juga tidak mau repot-repot membangunkannya, _HELL NO_! Setelah aku menenggak habis minumku, aku sedikit kaget melihat ayah yang sudah berada di meja makan.

"Hinata, kau dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa dipisahkan ya" Aku hampir tersedak mendengar penuturan retoris dari ayahku, apa maksudnya itu?

Dengan susah payah aku menelan air putih ditenggorokanku, "A-ah, a-ayah s-sudah bangun?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan keluar dari topik, apapun asal jangan Sasuke.

"Kau selalu tidur dengannya, mungkin kau menyukainya" Ucapan beliau yang tegas membuat usahaku mengalihkan perhatiannya sia-sia saja.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak ayah" yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengelak, lagipula aku tidak mungkin menyukai Sasuke, _HELL NO_!

"Kalau kau terus-terusan tidur bersama dengannya, ayah akan menikahkan kalian" Jantungku hampir berhenti kala ayahku mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya, entahlah beliau serius atau bercanda, tapi _HELL NO_! Aku tak mau menikah muda. Lagi pula kami hanya anak-anak SMP, mungkin kepala ayah baru saja terbentur sesuatu yang keras pagi ini.

Dengan mulut yang manyun, tangan yang disilangkan di dada, dan langkah yang kuhentakkan, aku kembali ke dalam kamar. Aku memandang tajam Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandiku dengan mengenakan handukku yang berwarna lavender.

Biasanya aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan bantal, handuk, selimut atau barang-barangku lainnya yang sesuka hati dipakai olehnya dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak masuk diakal. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, setelah mendengar ucapan ayah tadi, mulai detik ini aku akan memberontak padanya.

Aku menaruh kedua tanganku dipinggang, meniru gestur almarhum ibuku sewaktu beliau marah. "Sasuke, keluar dari kamarku!"

"Apa?"

"Keluar!"

"Aku tidak mau" Melihat Sasuke yang cuek, kesabaranku sudah habis, dengan kasar aku menarik dan mendorongnya keluar kamar. Sebelum mendapat protes darinya, dengan cepat aku membanting pintuku tepat dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

Saat kami disekolah, aku sengaja menghindarinya. Aku malas bertemu, apalagi berbicara dengannya. _HELL NO_!

Berkali-kali ia berusaha mati-matian mencoba mendakitu, dan berkali-kali juga aku berusaha mati-matian mencoba menjauhinya. Hingga akhirnya ia marah dan meninggalkanku saat pulang sekolah. Biarlah, aku tak butuh dia, aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku akan mencoba menjauhinya, agar aku tidak dinikahkan dengannya.

Dengan gontai, kulangkahkan kaki ku disepanjang jalan, lalu tiba-tiba orang yang saat ini paling aku benci, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, muncul begitu saja tepat di depan wajahku.

"Hina, kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

"..." Aku tidak berselera menjawabnya, aku terus melangkah kedepan mengabaikannya.

"Kau menyebalkan Hina!" aku memang tidak memandangnya, tapi aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang serak dan bergetar, _well_ aku tidak peduli, sepertinya?

Namun, kejadian berikutnya membuat mata lavenderku melebar selebar-lebarnya kala Sasuke menarik pinggangku kemudian mengangkat tubuhku ke dalam gendongannya dan membawaku pulang bersamanya secara paksa. Sepanjang jalan aku terus berteriak dan meronta, tapi kekuatanku tak sebanding.

Dirumah hanya ada Hanabi yang baru berumur 3 tahun, karena ayah pergi bekerja. Aku melihat manik lavender Hanabi dibalik poninya memandang kedatangan kami penuh tanya. Aku ingin teriak pada adikku itu agar segera menolongku, tapi pria emo itu tidak memberi ku kesempatan.

Sasuke membawaku ke dalam kamar, dan menghempaskan tubuhku dengan kasar keatas ranjang. Aku sempat memekik kala ia menahanku yang hendak bangkit.

"Aku mau bicara!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku akan memaksa"

"..."

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

"..."

"Jawab Hina!"

"Aku tak mau kita tidur bersama lagi" seperti dugaanku, Sasuke langsung terkejut kala mendengar kalimatku. Onyxnya yang tadi berkilat marah kini mulai melembut "Tapi, Hina?" dia sedikit memohon.

Tapi aku menyanggahnya dengan tegas, "Kalau kau tidak mau maka aku akan terus menjauhi dan mendiamkanmu Sasu". Aku melihat mata onyxnya berkaca-kaca saat memandang lavenderku. Ada sedikit rasa iba dan tidak tega menjalar dipikiranku, tapi aku berusaha menepisnya.

"Aku, tidak bisa tidur tanpa-"

"Ya, aku tahu Sasu" Aku pun mengambil bantal _orange_ milikku dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sasuke pun menerima bantal nan fluffy itu, "Hina, aku-"

"Aku rela memberikan itu padamu, asalkan kau mau tidur sendiri" Aku sudah memutuskan hal ini dengan matang, aku berhak melakukan ini, dan aku yakin aku pasti bisa meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa Hina"

Aku tak habis fikir, kenapa dia tidak menyerah juga, malah terus-terusan merayuku begini. "Kenapa Sasu, bukankah kau bisa tidur kalau ada bantal itu?" Aku belum menyerah, liat saja aku akan bertahan darinya.

"Hina, sebenarnya aku bisa tidur bukan karena ada bantal itu, tapi karena ada kamu" Aku mau pingsan saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Aku memijit pelan pelipisku dan menenangkan jantungku.

"Sasu, dengar, kita bukan anak-anak lagi yang bisa tidur bersama. Suatu saat nanti kita akan tumbuh menjadi remaja dan dewasa, itu hal yang tidak lazim bila wanita dan pria yang bukan suami istri tidur bersama" Sasuke hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar penjelasanku, ku harap kali ini ia akan menyerah.

"Aku tahu Hina, ibuku juga melarangku." Jadi, dia sudah tahu dari bibi Mikoto, baguslah kalau begitu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang lebih tepatnya mencengkram erat pundakku, membuatku menatapnya penuh tanya, apa lagi kali ini. "Hina, aku sangat ingin suatu saat nanti bisa tidur bersama denganmu lagi sebagai sepasang suami istri, kau dan aku, dan mungkin bersama anak-anak kita."

"Sasu-"

Aku terenyuh mendengar penuturan jujur dari Sasuke. Biar bagaimanapun aku tetap menyayangi Sasuke, karena ia satu-satunya sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku menyayanginya bukan sekedar sebagai seorang sahabat, mungkin lebih besar dari pada itu.

Tak bisa ku pungkiri, selama ini aku menikmati kebersamaan kami. Aku sama sepertinya, tak ingin terpisahkan dari apa-pun. Tapi, aku, aku sangat, sangat takut kalau ayah dan bibi Mikoto benar-benar akan menikahkan kami.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai saat kita dewasa, dan menikahimu. Dan untuk saat ini, aku akan tidur dengan bantalmu ini" Sasuke memeluk erat bantal _orange_ kesayanganku yang kini telah ku relakan dimilikinya.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku, aku berikan senyum hangatku hanya untuknya. "Sasu, aku juga akan menunggumu sampai kau dewasa dan menikah denganmu" Sasuke tersenyum senang kala mendengar penuturanku. Ia kemudian menggenggam jemariku, dan aku pun menggenggam jemarinya. Perlahan jari-jari Sasuke merayap dan bertautan dengan jemari lentikku.

"Pinkie promise?" Sasuke mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya padaku, "Pinkie promise!" balas ku. Kami pun menautkan jari kelingking kami bersama sebagai tanda perjanjian yang tidak boleh di langgar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bibir Sasuke mendarat di keningku, itu ciuman yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, aku bisa merasakan kesungguhan dalam dirinya, mungkin itulah yang disebut CINTA.

.

.

.

'I reach for your hands for the rest of my life, cause the space between my fingers are right when you fill up perfectly'

.

.

.

"Hiashi-san mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi kan! Kalau begini aku benar-benar akan menikahkan mereka"

"Mikoto-san, kau tahu kan itu hanya strategi konyol-ku untuk memisahkan mereka, jangan kau anggap serius"

"Iya-iya, aku tahu, tapi aku akan merestui Sasu-kun dan Hina-chan menikah saat mereka dewasa nanti, menurutmu bagaimana Hiashi-san?"

"Hm, entahlah, aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Hinata kepada pemuda selain Sasuke"

"Itu artinya kau merestui, yeah!"

.

.

Part 5 Ends

.

.

What do u think guys?

Gimme ur comments or critics, key!

Read n Review

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


End file.
